


Во имя отца

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Я сдаюсь





	Во имя отца

**Author's Note:**

> In This Moment - Blood

***********************************************************************************************  
Во имя отца  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7436461  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, ПсихологияПредупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Underage  
Размер: Миди, 34 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 4  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Я сдаюсь

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
In This Moment - Blood

========== Я ненавижу тебя за все жертвы, на которые ты шёл ради меня ==========

Блуждать в голове отца – всё равно, что тыкать пальцем в дохлую вязкую медузу. Его мысли похожи на плотное марево сгустившегося воздуха, легко в себя засасывающего и не желающего отпускать. Бродить по нему – значит, быть слепым и глухим, полагаться лишь на иррациональные чувства. Этого Вайзли не любил.

Для каждого у него есть имя. Прозвище. Четырнадцатый – Музыкант – Предатель. Джойд – Идиот – Тики. И Желание. Желание он называет отцом, в последнее время даже – без насмешливой пренебрежительной имитации уважения; а ещё, в мыслях – той самой Медузой. Глупы те люди, что за спинами Шерила кличут его змеёй, от змеи у него только врождённая гибкость и длинная шея, создающая иллюзию вытянутого тела гадюки.

И улыбка, конечно. Но глупо судить людей по одной улыбке.

Если бы Шерил веровал в Бога и пропагандировал взгляды, приписанные ему, в массы, то был приземлённым приверженцем катафатики; и в этом они, конечно же, не сошлись бы мнениями, потому что, верил Вайзли, Бог – трансцендентен, а потому – непостижим ни людскому уму, ни даже ноевому. С папенькой у него вообще было слишком много разногласий, и поэтому блуждать по плотному мареву отцовых ровных связанных мыслей было отдельной формой его извращённого удовольствия – мести.

Прошлый Дизая выбрал в качестве сущей формы арабского бедуина, грязного от песка, потного под своими одеждами. Смешно было наблюдать, как с лица того мужчины спадает безмятежность человека из кочевого племени; как рушится вера во всевышнего их Аллаха. С лица этого Дизая, Шерила Камелота, в своё время, тоже все выражения схлынули; законсервированный в своей приличной прозаичной жизни по всем канонам прозаичного приличного человека, он, тогда, словно выпал из реальности. Переосмыслил бы свою прошлую жизнь, но его личность оказалась слишком слабой, и с Желанием он слился в одно, почти что потерял себя.

Вайзли считал: потерял. Личность его мелкая и ничтожная, однако, проскальзывала в мелочах. В дагерротипе его отца, например, висевшим на стене. Отец Шерила умер от плеврита, и отпечаталось это в памяти Камелота слишком сильно. Вайзли умел не только мысли читать да плавать в чужих воспоминаниях, но и вылавливать оттуда самое важное, _самое болезненное_.

Итак, думал он. Там, где нет человечности – нет и болезненных воспоминаний.  
Он ошибался.

Отец Шерила смотрел на него с дагерротипа, и Шерил был совсем на него не похож – слишком порядочно-добрыми казались выцветшие глаза того давно мёртвого Камелота, хотя, казалось, разве оставались такие среди политиков?

Сам Шерил беспокойно выкуривал сигарету, стоя у распахнутых окон. У него было многовато болезненных воспоминаний, пожалуй, даже больше, чем счастливых. Дорогая Роад не подходила ни под какую категорию; если б её можно было записать в Ид Дизая, низменный и иррациональный, - Вайзли бы и записал, но во всём, что казалось его собственного папеньки, он был не до конца уверен.

\- Ладно, - проговорил Шерил невпопад, поправил ненужный в этот момент монокль, носимый сейчас, видимо, только по привычке, - как она там?

Его беспокойство было почти что не притворным, да и не удивительно – никто не сможет волноваться за одного Ноя, как за него волнуется другой Ной. Однако – почти что. Потому как это было беспокойство не самого Шерила.

Этот ноябрь принёс с собой холодный дождь, мистраль и очередные неприятности. Имя им, конечно, Четырнадцатый, или Музыкант, или Предатель. Да чего уж тут – Неа Д. Кэмпбелл, имя, которое хотелось разве что презрительно выплюнуть, особо не катая на языке. Имя человека (или кто бы он ни был), дорогого Графу. И Аллен Уолкер с ним же – ещё один дорогой человек, как минимум, двоим из их семьи.

Не Шерилу, слава Богу, не Шерилу.

\- Ты молчишь; мне ожидать чего-то плохого?  
Вайзли удивлённо приподнял брови.  
\- Вы, папенька, всегда приходите к такому выводу, стоит мне замолчать?

Шерил поморщился: почему-то это наигранное обращение раздражало его до зубовного скрежета, хотя всё в его жизни тоже было наигранным – начиная женой, заканчивая манерой речи.

Если бы Шерил был противником религий, то стал бы атеистом, несущим в массы чарваку, разделяющим идеи Фейербаха; Вайзли же вышел бы агностиком-деистом, ибо, каждый раз выходя в ниббану и смотря на мир через раскрытую аджну, ему давалось знание, что есть в этой жизни непостижимое ни людскому уму, ни ноевому, а потому – быть Богу, но Богу, не придуманному людьми.

Блуждать в голове Шерила – всё равно, что тыкать пальцем в дохлую медузу. Вайзли упорно продолжал это делать.

Он сказал когда-то, выныривая из чужих воспоминаний: окрести меня именем, раз уж ты теперь мой отец. Чувствуя, как тяжёлая отчая рука сейчас мёртвого от жидкости в лёгких Камелота бьёт кулаком с такой силой, что оставляет на хрупком детском теле синяки; кричит и обвиняет в смерти матери так, что слуги в соседних комнатах обречённо закрывают глаза; ведь если не для этого – зачем ещё нужны отцы?

Потом пальцы эти – сжимают Ремингтон 1858, и Шерил, вместо того, чтобы позволить папеньке избавить от мучений и его, и себя, виснет на его руке, что до того оставляла на нежной коже мальчишки лишь синяки, и выстрел приходится в потолок.  
А порядочно-добрые глаза – всего лишь обман. 

Неудавшаяся попытка самоубийства отца – несомненно, воспоминание болезненное.  
Интересно, перешло бы удавшееся в разряд счастливых?

\- И всё же?

Сигарета полетела в пепельницу и оттуда посмотрела на Вайзли догорающим оранжевым глазом. Вайзли посмотрел на неё в ответ, выныривая из вязкого желе отчих мыслей.

В этом бездумном настоящем времени у него разболелась голова.

\- Жива. Здорова – насколько может быть здоровым человек, потерявший своё тело. Передаёт тебе привет.

Шерил поджал губы.

\- Смешно.

Вайзли развёл руками; хотел сказать, что не шутил вовсе, но решил промолчать.

Имя ему так и не дали. В высшее общество он пока не допускался - Шерил всё придумывал ему имя и легенду. Эту легенду Вайзли и сам послушать был не прочь. Дизая, или даже сам Шерил, - талантливый оратор и хороший лжец, в этом в семье у него не равных, но объяснить, откуда у него появился половозрелый безымянный сын – задачка в любом случае сложная.

Шерил справится. Вайзли верил в это.

Он хотел спросить: «Это всё?», но понял, что забыл, как вообще оказался в этом кабинете и кто кого туда позвал. Медленно выдохнул; вот незадача – единственный носитель памяти предыдущих поколений из всей семьи (помимо Старшей и Адама, естественно), но забыл то, что произошло с десяток минут назад.  
Впору бы забить тревогу, но тревожиться Вайзли совсем не хотелось.

Есть много вещей в этом мире, в которых Вайзли был уверен; и ещё больше – в которых не был. Около пяти тысяч лет ему понадобилось, чтобы выдвигать гипотезы, оставляя время последующим поколениям превратить их в аксиомы. С некоторыми получалось, с некоторыми – нет.  
Главной загадкой этого поколения был Дизая. Шерил. Отец.

Взять да того же Джойда – до смешного простого. Вначале показался слишком глубинным, но на самом деле – обычная борьба внутреннего Ноя и слишком человечного избранника; и последний, если так посмотреть, всё сдавал позиции. Вайзли только и оставалось, что захлопнуть его, как прочитанную книгу.

А Шерил… Шерил – медуза. И вроде как личность его была полностью стёртой, но отец с дагерротипа и болезненной стороны воспоминаний наталкивал на другие мысли.

Он встал; уходить не хотелось.  
Шерил опять закурил, на этот раз не утруждая себя открытием окна. Всё в его виде кричало, как же он хочет ослабить галстук и закинуть ноги в дорогих лакированных туфлях прямо на поверхность стола, на эти, несомненно, очень важные бумаги. Пальцы у него были длинные, сжимали сигарету с такой силой, что та грозила вот-вот разломаться на две части.

Вайзли так увлёкся слежкой за движением его пальцев, что пропустил вопрос, заданный ему.

\- Это всё? – настойчиво повторил Шерил.

Вот как. Значит, это всё-таки Вайзли к нему наведался первым.

На самом деле, не всё конечно. Хотелось бы поделиться с папенькой всем, что накипело в собственной голове, но вместо этого, встречаясь взглядом с потухшим посеревшим оком первой сигареты и облизывая пересохшие губы, Вайзли ответил:

\- Это всё.

Если бы Шерил был теоретиком, позволяющим себе вольные допущения и разумные предположения, Вайзли бы, вдогонку ему, назло ему, предпочёл бы эмпиризм, доверяя лишь своим глазам и тому, что происходит перед ними.

Настолько, вот настолько разными они были.

* * *

И всё же: будь Вайзли врачом, он поставил бы папеньке диагноз. Невроз, возможно даже истерический. Приобретённый от матери, что на смертном одре страдала от струпьев неврозной экземы на некогда гладкой нежной коже; подкреплённый воспитанием жестокого отца и его побоями. Ставить диагноз носителю памяти Ноя, однако, делом было, как минимум, бесполезным и глупым; ибо Вайзли тогда можно было смело записать в шизофреники, в карте Тики ставить штамп «Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности», в миру зовущееся раздвоением личности или сплитом; а Фиддлеру, например, алкоголизм. От алкоголизма в таких лечебницах тоже лечат.  
В общем, каждый Ной настолько же безумен в глазах обычного человека, насколько нормален в глазах другого Ноя.

Вайзли, к счастью был врачом в равной степени, в какой был сторонником апофатики, деистом и эмпириком. 

Сегодня он опять блуждал по молочно-густому туману в отцовой голове, иногда натыкаясь на ровные полки идеально разложенных по порядку мыслей. Мысли эти были нейтрально-пустые, не вызывающие никакого интереса.

Вынырнуть оттуда, выпить настойки душицы и валерьяны, совсем не помогающие от головной боли, но действующие, как панацея, упасть телом в подушки и перины, беспомощно ожидая, что полегчает.

Некоторые мысли Шерила будто красным подсвечивались. Мерцали во всепоглощающей мгле, и Вайзли не мог не тянуться к ним. Это-то и были те болезненные воспоминания; но, помимо них, иногда красные сигналы становились источником яркого раздражения и… возбуждения.

Как человека, умеющего проникать в чужие сознания, любые границы личного пространства и принцип невмешательства в не касающиеся его дела для него давно уже не имели значения. Он тянулся и к этим опасным мигающим точкам. И ни разу не жалел об этом.

С отцом они встретились в холле. Шерил наблюдал за Трисией в саду из открытого окна, вид у него был напряжённый и задумчивый. Вместо того, чтобы ощупывать его разбухшие влажные мозги, Вайзли, тревожа отца своим появлением, устроился на неожиданно жёстком кресле и посмел спросить в лоб:

\- Что-то случилось?

Слишком не нравились ему нахмурившиеся брови и нейтральные спокойные мысли Шерила, больше напоминающие не дзен буддистского монаха, а затишье перед бурей.

То, с какой силой захлопнулись оконные створки, заставляя задрожать хрупкое стекло, только подтвердило догадки Вайзли. И то, как он сел в кресло напротив: в обыкновенное время не то чтобы изящный, но не без отсутствия аристократической грации, сейчас уселся с размаху, словно пьяница – на кровать в борделе.

\- Уильям Юарт Гладстон. Это имя говорит тебе о чём-нибудь?  
Говорит, конечно – уж слишком много времени Вайзли проводил в голове Шерила.  
\- Считаешь его достойным конкурентом в занятии главного стула кабинета министров?  
\- Более чем.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, ослабил галстук, давая слабину. Такое доверие польстило Вайзли, он заинтересованно уставился на отца, ожидая, надеясь на продолжение разговора, но Шерил ушёл в себя, неосознанно увлекая туда и Вайзли. В голове его теперь появилось красное воспалённое раздражение, и Вайзли облегченно выдохнул. Потянулся, желая коснуться его.

Он ошибался, такое случалось, редко, но случалось. Всё, что касалось этого Дизая – заблуждения и ошибки. Одни лишь теории, которые он так не любил, недоказанные гипотезы.  
Красная точка оказалась болезненно растущим возбуждением, сжимающим кишки в тугой узел.

Шерил был потаскухой, это Вайзли понял ещё давно. Возбуждённые мысли, порою – даже девиантные, занимали значительные части его мозговых долей; и к ним Вайзли тянулся с особым извращённым удовольствием. Наблюдать за Шерилом, за его широкой обнажённой спиной и волосами на животе, идущими дорожкой к паху; за тем, как движется эта спина, когда он залезает на проституток – всё это отзывалось в теле Вайзли болезненным тянущим возбуждением, которое он не доводил до удовлетворения, с наслаждением флагелланта продолжая наблюдать за своим отцом, и тем, как он берёт в длинные пальцы свой тонкий член, и как закусывает губу, когда он meurt d'une petite mort.

И теперь. В голове Шерила – быстрые обрывки воспоминаний, до которых он сейчас никак не дотрагивался. Дотрагивался Вайзли. Волосы, распущенные, длинные, но тонкие, скрывали бы маленький шрам на лопатке, будь он раздет, Вайзли знает про каждый огрех его кожи, Вайзли видел его до того. Но на Шериле больше одежды, чем во время сна; светлая сорочка и двубортный жилет; брюки – сползли к щиколоткам. Служанка Мириам обхватила его ногами за бёдра; девочке больно, она кусает губу и едва сдерживает слёзы, но сказать ничего не смелется. Вайзли тяжело вдохнул, через воспоминания отца ощущая запах пота, прокуренного кабинета и женского тела, он понял, что хотел бы прикоснуться к спине Дизая, почувствовать его обнажённое желание и сопутствующие ему страсть и удовольствие.

Вместо этого поспешно вынырнул из чужой головы, смахнул со лба мелкие капли пота и уставился на отца: ничем себя не выдал? 

Северо-восточный ветер ворвался через открытые окна и окатил студёным холодом Вайзли, больше тянувшемуся к теплу; Шерил же, наоборот, облегчённо выдохнул и подставился под бьющие до дрожи языки ветра.

Вайзли, обнимая себя ладонями за плечи, с жадностью смотрел, как тот прикрывает глаза.

Шерил, всё-таки, прекрасно знал, как исправить стагнацию в стране. Что делать со стагнацией в собственной жизни, где у него есть больная чахнущая жена и лишь иллюзия на vie heureuse, он понять не мог, и поэтому варился в своей беспричинной жестокости и красных раздраженных сигналах-мыслях.

Если бы Шерил был… Впрочем, как разница. Шерил, увы, был Шерилом, где-то в глубине души, возможно, атеистом, теоретиком и глубоким человеком, на поверхности же – редкостным ублюдком, Желанием Ноя и его отцом.

Лет через сотню, может, Вайзли повесит его дагерротип в своём кабинете, и тот будет смотреть на него оттуда своим недобрым и непорядочным взглядом.  
В отличие от другого Камелота, по крайней мере, не лицемеря.

* * *

Декабрь принёс им лёгкие снегопады и низко стоящее солнце, а Шерилу – место в кабинете министров. Место председателя.

До этого он, нервно кусая губы, сообщил:

\- Гладстон отправился в психлечебницу в Штутгарте.  
Вайзли приподнял брови.  
\- Гомосексуальность? Неврастения?  
\- Dementia praecox, - ответил отец удивлённо, но, пожалуй, довольно. Вайзли едва сдерживал улыбку. - Кто бы мог подумать.

Никто. Это Вайзли, один лишь Вайзли весь месяц разрушал теменные доли Гладстона, поселял в его голове навязчивые идеи, отмахиваясь от ровных чиновничьих мыслей, мерзких и скользких.

В тот же вечер Шерил напился до состояния, в котором Вайзли его никогда не видал. Они с Джойдом вдвоём сидели в его кабинете, Вайзли закрывал глаза и видел: папенька - за столом, развязанный галстук висит, перекинутый через шею, в длинных тонких пальцах, от которых, порой, сложно было оторвать взгляд, был зажат стакан со светло-оранжевым Бакарди, Джойд же сидел напротив, в мягком кресле, сжимая в губах сигарету. Мысли пьяного Шерила – экзотермическая реакция, где туман мыслей возгорается и рвётся наружу.  
А полки с мыслями – ломаются, падают под своей тяжестью в хаотичном беспорядке и смешиваются так, что понять суть даже одной из них – слишком тяжело.

Следить за этим его состоянием было… невыносимо. Голова раскалывалась и без того, и третий глаз на лобном бугре метался от недовольства и боли. Вайзли глушил настойку душицы и валерьяны и, сидя на твёрдом полу, чтобы не уснуть, следил за отцом.

Глупо было ожидать одобрения и похвалы – Шерил, конечно, не догадался. Шерил был рад внезапной удаче, не заботясь о том, что ради него сломали чужую жизнь, - да когда это его заботило? Ром исчезал в его широком рту и скользил вниз, в желудок, ударяя градусом вверх, в голову. 

Когда он направлялся потом в комнату, чувствуя неудовлетворённое желание, которое теперь сложно было отыскать в его мыслях – они все стали пульсирующими красными, Вайзли надеялся, что отец зайдёт к нему.  
Но он, конечно, перебудил недоумевающую жену и забрался на неё, едва ли не засыпая в процессе.

Тогда-то Вайзли и понял, что хочет Дизая любым – даже пьяным, едва держащимся на ногах и тяжело сопящим в чужие уши.

Хорошо, что из семьи Ноя именно он является тем, кто читает чужие мысли; за свои мысли, понятное дело, стыдно не было, но того, чтобы они передавались трансфером в чужую братскую голову, Вайзли не хотелось.

Трисия спала комнатой левее и этажом ниже; точнее, вовсе не спала сейчас. Вайзли думалось: залезть в голову матери, пока её берёт твой отец – за такое наказывалось бы в Библии?  
От Шерила пахло алкоголем и крепкими сигаретами, и они полностью перебили запах дорогих духов, бесконечным шлейфом всегда тянущимся за ним. Он был обнажённым (до костей), двигался быстро и торопливо, на автомате, в пьяном бреду, тяжело сопел то в ухо, то в шею, и где-то правее, одним этажом выше сам Вайзли до боли сжал ладонью свой член через штаны, боясь к нему нормально прикоснуться.

Шерил кончил, выдыхая что-то на французском, Вайзли неосознанно повторил слово за ним, всё ещё держа ладонь на стоячем до боли члене.

Откинулся на подушки, одновременно с отцом, одновременно с ним и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Ему казалось: сон он тоже видел чужой.

* * *

В каждой голове был огороженный глухой обороной участок мыслей. У Юу Канды, например, это было всё, что касалось его детства. Пробраться туда – значит, пробить эту оборону тяжёлой артиллерией, подключая все свои силы, расходуя их, обращая внимание жертвы на себя.  
Не дай Бог ошибиться – можно и без мозгов несчастного оставить.

У Шерила тоже такие были.  
Иногда не было желания сильнее, кроме как узнать, что он там прячет.

Всё-таки, было куда больше моментов, о которых помнить ему не хотелось, которые нужно было бы скрыть от чужих глаз, но нет, вот они, плывут прямо перед глазами Вайзли. Тогда что же он так пытается скрыть?

\- Давай сегодня без твоей аутопсии, – недовольно сказал Шерил, перехватывая взгляд сына. Вайзли вздрогнул.  
\- Так вот, как ты это называешь?  
\- Разница небольшая.  
\- А. Ну конечно. Всего лишь вместо хладных трупов вскрываю пульсирующие жизнью мозги.

Одобрительная улыбка Шерила стоила того, чтобы выйти сегодня из комнаты. Судя по всему, он был настроен на разговор, потому как, засунув в рот пахучую сигарету, спросил у Вайзли:

\- И как оно?  
\- Что?  
\- Как вскрывается?

Вайзли замолчал, склонив голову. Как оно?.. Мысли формулировались плохо – слишком много их было, все вековые знания копились в его голове, местами – беспорядком, но, главное, он сам их понимал. Другое дело – упорядочить их для понимания другими людьми. Это было самым невыносимым, это было причиной, почему Вайзли так не любил компании и разговоры.

Шерил был из того типа людей, которых Вайзли ненавидел в своей доноевой жизни. Аристократы эти чувствовали себя выше остального бренного людского мира, гордясь статусом, что им передали родители, которым эти статусы в свою очередь передали их родители. Каждый человек в этом мире сопрел душой, некоторые – в большой степени, некоторые – в меньшей. Шерил принадлежал к той касте (уста Божьи), где дети уже рождались с гнильцой.  
Впрочем, бродяга Вайзли, живший среди себе подобных, готовых родную мать прирезать за шиллинг, не питал особых надежд на человечество и на нижние слои общества.

Но, кажется, он отвлёкся от основной идеи. Как всегда.

\- Гораздо важнее, отец, как это, когда не вскрывается, - хмыкнул он и внимательно посмотрел на Шерила. Тот подвинул себе пепельницу в виде слона, подаренную ему каким-то политиком из Индии в знак солидарности.

Вроде бы, этого политика Шерил тоже убил.

Судя по его расслабленной позе сейчас, разговор его увлёк от этих политических верениц и бумажной работы. Вайзли не сдержал улыбки.

\- Разочарование? Обида?  
\- По себе судишь? Не думал, что ты способен на такие чувства, - фыркнул Вайзли. 

Шерил задумчиво потянулся пальцами к сигарете во рту, случайно задел тлеющий кончик, обжёг пальцы. Вайзли смотрел, как папенька с недовольством и осуждением смотрит на свой палец, будто тот самолично виноват в этом происшествии, а после немного нервно тушит сигарету.

\- Но ты придумал мне имя? – перевёл он тему, чувствуя сгущающиеся облака.  
Без аутопсии – так без аутопсии.  
\- Ричард.  
Вайзли не сдержал усмешки.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Нет, конечно. Думаю ещё.

Если смотреть на Шерила не через призму необоснованного обожания, то в глаза бросался широкий тонкогубый рот, попеременно растягивающийся в усмешке; бросались острые скулы и тонкие щёлки глаз, смотревшие на собеседника прищурено, изучающе. Шерил был некрасивым в самом простом смысле этих слов, некрасивым и отталкивающим.  
Вайзли любил его уродство.

Шерил сейчас выглядел устало, но даже тогда оборона его скрытых мыслей выглядела прочно. Она не мигала красным, словно не хотела привлекать к себе внимание, а оттого вызывала в Вайзли ещё больший интерес. Он облизал губы.

\- Так вот; есть люди, что прячут часть своих мыслей от меня. Ни обиды, ни разочарования это не вызывает, скорее, дух азарта – я никогда не думал, что он мне свойственен.  
Шерил выглядел удивлённым.  
\- Признаться, я тоже. Зачем они это делают?

Разговаривать с отцом вот так, просто, когда он сидел напротив на широкой софе и курил уже вторую сигарету, не выглядел привычно недовольным и одержимым – для Вайзли это было в новинку.

\- Неосознанно, в большинстве случаев, - пожал плечами Вайзли. За окном полыхнула яркая гроза. Он посмотрел на улицу, на безветренную пасмурную погоду, пока – без дождя, лишь готовившуюся к нему; посмотрел скорее для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Взгляд отца, почему-то, всегда тяжело ощущался на себе. Вайзли прикрыл глаза, через третий, однако, что жил, порою, отдельной жизнью, продолжая наблюдать за Шерилом.

\- У тебя тоже есть такие мысли.  
Шерил постучал сигаретой по пепельнице.  
\- В самом деле? Я открыт, как книга, для моего дорогого сына.

Вайзли усмехнулся. Сына. Я сын тебе такой же, какими Лоту были его дочери.

В их разговоре вопросов было слишком много. В большинстве своём – риторических, не несущих смысла, а всё, что не несло смысла, Вайзли не любил. И всё равно неуловимо подстраивался под манеру речи своего отца.

\- Если захочу – сломаю оборону твоей неприступной крепости мыслей, что песочный замок растопчу, - говорил он, как обычно, передавая угрозы не сколько интонациями, сколько бесстрастными ровными словами. Шерил улыбнулся.  
\- J'abandonne.

Где-то в глубине души Вайзли даже почувствовал разочарование. Тайна, которая мучила его столько времени, раскрывается перед ним вот так вот – просто и легко. Белый флаг в глазах Шерила, белый флаг в мыслях Шерила; и оборона пала под фортификацией Вайзли, как Карфаген от римлян – ещё до нашей эры.

И всё-таки за ней – мысли красные. Раздражённые, болезненные и возбуждённые. В каждой из них – Вайзли, сын, брат и очаг яростной досады. Вайзли узнал: у него самого тоже острые скулы, но широко распахнутые глаза, особенно, когда он о чём-то думает; у Вайзли веснушки, бегущие по шее и ключицам вниз, и длинные пальцы с загрубевшими короткими ногтями бродяги, больше похожие на ракушки.  
Если смотреть на Вайзли через призму необоснованного обожания, то можно заметить, насколько же он, чёрт возьми, красив.

Чтобы вынырнуть из его мыслей, пришлось представить руку – свою собственную руку. Она выдиралась с кровью и болью, с мясом, оголяя белые кости; а Медуза присасывалась и присасывалась к ней, не желая отпускать.

Облака, однако, так заволокли небо, что единственным источником света в этой мрачной серой полутьме оставались лишь редкие молнии, пронизывающие густой небосвод.

\- Твой азарт был удовлетворён?  
Вайзли посмотрел на руку. Ему всё казалось, что на ней недостаёт куска кожи.  
\- Очень высокого ты о себе мнения, если думаешь, что стал объектом моего азарта. 

Шерил благосклонно улыбнулся, закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- Не думаю, сын мой, - знаю.

Отсутствующий здесь свет разлагался где-то в спектр; живые здесь люди разлагались где-то в моргах до сползающей плоти. Шерил не распадался ни в спектр, ни в труп, разлагались его мысли, безвольной медузой стекая по рукам сына. Сам Вайзли жался лбом в обитую тканью софу, выгибал спину, и чувствовал себя поощрённым, как минимум, благословлённым – максимум. Влажная ладонь отца сжимала его член и, следуя какому-то своему рваному ритму, ходила вверх и вниз. Сам отец дышал в его шею крепкими сигаретами и трогал губами мокрую от пота спину; двигался в нём болезненными рывками и дышал, что тахикардик.  
Каждый участок кожи на теле – открытая пульсирующая точка, сигнал, бомба, готовая взорваться от малейшего прикосновения.

Они и взорвались, каждая – по очередности, взорвались обжигающей болью на коже, яркой вспышкой в глазах, и Медуза разлетелась на мелкие-мелкие части, исчезая в густом тумане.

Шерил поцеловал его в макушку – почти что по-отцовски; сцепил руки на его животе и потянул на себя, заставляя подняться, выпрямить спину. Вайзли устало откинул голову на его плечо.

\- Медуза взорвалась.  
Шерил хмыкнул.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь?

Вайзли прикрыл глаза и ответил честно:

\- Я не чувствую своих мыслей.

Комментарий к Я ненавижу тебя за все жертвы, на которые ты шёл ради меня  
Meurt d'une petite mort (фр.) - умирает маленькой смертью. La petite mort - маленькая смерть - у французов означает оргазм  
Vie heureuse (фр.) - счастливая жизнь  
Dementia praecox (лат.) - преждевременное слабоумие; шизофрения  
J'abandonne (фр.) - я сдаюсь

========== Я люблю тебя за всё, что ты когда-либо отнимал у меня ==========

Январь принёс им начало нового года, постоянно тающий к обеду тонкий слог снега на земле и первый за всю жизнь подарок для Вайзли на Рождество.

Приближался День рождения отца – отцу, вроде бы, должно было исполниться тридцать пять лет; он на два года уже пережил Иисуса, и на три – предыдущее воплощение Дизая, одним из первых пострадавших от Музыканта сорок лет назад. Гордиться тут было, в принципе, нечем, но Шерил радовался.

Однажды, ещё в ноябре…  
Однажды он напился. Не в тот раз, когда с Тики – за шизофрению Гладстона, а после их с Вайзли _близости_. Вайзли нашёл его в кабинете – неудивительно. Даже не подключал свои ноевы силы, просто пошёл, куда повело чутьё, и не ошибся. 

В кабинете пропахло куревом, виски и служанкой Мириам. Вайзли устало толкнул оконные створки, впуская внутрь ночной холод, и Шерил мелко задрожал. 

\- У меня в голове – лакуна, - поделился он откровенно.  
Вайзли отобрал у него бутылку виски и пододвинул к себе второй стакан.  
\- В каком это смысле?  
Гортань от пойла обожгло, но в желудке поселилось тепло – так необходимое сейчас при этом ночном ноябрьском холоде.

Утончённый палец отца не менее утончённо ткнулся себе в висок. Хотел ткнуться, вернее, но попал мимо и мазанул по воздуху. Вайзли хмыкнул.

\- Тут, - не в воздухе, конечно, а в том, что за височной костью, - пропуски какие-то. Пустота-а.

Вайзли задумчиво покатал жидкость по дну прозрачного стакана.

Джойд один раз посоветовал: не думать. Спасает от многих проблем и продлевает жизнь. Впору бы посмотреть на него, как на идиота, но к словам дядюшки Вайзли привык прислушиваться, сам не зная, зачем. Проблема была в том, что не думать он не умел. То, что легко даётся Удовольствию Ноя, порою является непостижимым для Мудрости.

Однако, вот уж странность…

\- У меня тоже.  
\- Что – тоже? – вставляя в рот кубинскую сигару (очередной подарок-взятка) спросил отец.

Весь их разговор был какой-то алогический и бессвязный. На третьем стакане Вайзли понял, что пробравшаяся прохлада не такая нестерпимая, какой могла показаться вначале. На трезвую голову.

\- Лакуна.

Да сколько же можно. 

Если бы Шерил был монотеистом, и не важно, чему именно он поклонялся – кресту ли, полумесяцу ли, то Вайзли был бы язычником, ведь слишком сложно это было – хранить веру одному божеству и одно же божество восхвалять. Сложно было назвать Шерила зороастрийцем; ибо, в отличие от огненных людей, он боялся Судного Дня, как боялся его прилежный христианин. До христианства со строго предписанными постулатами ему тоже было далеко, а потому, решил Вайзли, быть ему приверженцем гностицизма, лишь идущему по пути становления.

И ведь говорил себе снова и снова: не буду больше его ни с кем сравнивать; да и кого сравнивать-то? Отца самого или образ, вырисованный Вайзли по крупицам и воспоминаниям его нежного детства и сияющей юности?

Глупости. Quel fou.

В голове всё вертелся вопрос: сколько же можно. Ходить вокруг да изгаляться, словно плетьми стегать.  
Мыслей Вайзли не чувствовал; лакуны – тоже, и слова, быстрым потоком Ниагарского водопада хлещущие по мозгам, казались настолько чужими, что были почти родные.

\- Может, я просто слишком пьян? – осенило Шерила, и он посмотрел на зажатый в руке стакан, как на источник всех бед.

Отчасти, он и был источником всех бед. Но не для Шерила.  
Главной источником бед Шерила был сам Вайзли.

Губы отца на вкус были отвратительные; оседали на языке Вайзли листьями табака, железной горечью содранной с губ кожи и крепким виски. Целоваться с ним – всё равно, что пускать в себя всю порочную человеческую грязь, которую Вайзли так старательно избегал; но от того, как Шерил быстро сжал руки на его лопатках и открыл свой рот – словно ждал этого поцелуя – вышибало остатки воздуха из лёгких, и Вайзли раскрывался навстречу, боясь открывать глаза, боясь отстраняться, отрываться, потому что…  
Без отца останется одна лакуна. Все мысли в неё превратятся безвозвратно, он знал это – чувствовал.

Может, они все слишком пьяны? Каждый человек в этом мире – от млада до стара; может, не пьяны даже – мертвы. Своими движениями и отзвуками живых мыслей; трупными паразитами, через пигментные и лишайные пятна вылезающими на коже? 

Вайзли схватил отца за руку, рванул запонку так, что та откатилась под стол, и, закатывая рукав до предплечий, обнажил светлую прозрачную кожу в этой тёмной материи ноябрьской ночи.  
Никаких пятен; Шерил – жив. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь гнил заживо?  
\- Да, - ответил Шерил и сжал пальцы на его спине с такой силой, будто хотел вмятины на костях оставить.

Нет, не гнил он никогда – но и не лгал.  
Вайзли положил подбородок на его плечо и сжал колени на чужих бёдрах, чувствовал только тепло и ровно бьющееся сердце напротив его собственного. Шерил обычно был холодным, но сейчас – полыхал, как Собор Святого Павла буквально три века назад – Вайзли это собственными глазами видел. Хотел положить руку на чужой лоб, словно проверяя температуру, но кисть устало опустилась на полпути и осталась лежать на отцовой груди.

\- Оказалось, это больно было только вначале, когда печень отмирала, а потом – с каждым отслоившимся куском кожи, с каждом новым гнойным наростом, - было так легко, будто я балласт сбрасывал, - говорил отец ему в ухо. Вайзли закрыл глаза и скользнул ладонью вверх, с груди, на шею, и сжал её так слабо, лишь с намёком на асфиксию. 

Господь Всемогущий – а как он говорил! Взял чужие, сыновьи мысли, воспоминания и чувства - и сформулировал их так складно, что самому Вайзли было интересно слушать.

И всё-таки до того, как ему удалось залезть в голову к Аристотелю, Вайзли искренне полагал, что Земля – она плоская; Вайзли был, несомненно, Мудростью и кладезю многовековых знаний, но Мудрость эта была человеческой, а оттого – неустойчивой, переменчивой и, порою, основанной лишь на догадках и общепринятых фразах.  
Что же, раз так, в этом случае можно сказать, что мудрость эквивалентна глупости, потому как всё человеческое – глупо ещё с истоков.

Чего нельзя сказать, так это о тождественности желания и апатии. 

Если поднять голову чуть выше, можно заметить в глазах мёртвого Камелота странное осуждение, но это – игра теней и разума Вайзли, ведь каждый раз он так боялся видеть это разочарованное недовольство в глазах отца.  
Но, погодите, - он? Или Шерил?

Мысли обрывались на корню – да и чёрт с ними, казалось бы. Дрожь в руках и отцовы поцелуи – вот, что сейчас напоминало ему о том, что он жив. А мысли – они, хотя бы есть, непривычно бессвязные и путаные, будто клубок нитей Ариадны, который рано или поздно должен будет распутаться, чтобы превратиться в лабиринт Минотавра.  
Но – есть.

Они, наверное, сами уже давно превратились в Медузу и больно жалили своими щупальцами. Вайзли было почти физически больно, хотелось вскрыть черепную коробку, чтобы вытащить оттуда нарушителя и захватчика, но это бы не помогло ни разу.

Что помогло бы – так это встать сейчас и уйти подальше от этого человека. Но этот человек успел слишком сильно подкосить волю Вайзли. 

\- Je peux pas…  
Шерил схватил пальцами его подбородок, дёргая голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Говори со мной по-английски, - сказал он недовольно.  
Вайзли не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Parlez français avec moi, mon père.

Что вызвало раздражение в отце – он знать не знал, да и не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Пальцами прошёлся по его щекам и скулам, очертил губы – словно оставлял невидимые лёгкие узоры-метки, дикарские татуировки племени маори.

Отец ответил ему на французском: шёл бы ты к чёрту, а после переместил горячие ладони с его спины на бёдра, с силой сжимая их, расслабленно упал на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Ладонь Вайзли заскользила ещё ниже, преодолела преграду в виде грубого ремня с холодной бляхой и легла на пах.

Прохладный воздух вырвался из расширившихся ноздрей Шерила и вызвал дрожь по телу Вайзли – или он, или ноябрьская температура, или то, как папенька смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

Когда-то Вайзли и думать не смел, что Шерил будет на него так смотреть. Их отношения раньше оставались для него загадкой, ибо скрыты были за белокаменными стенами в закрытом доступе мыслей, всё, что ему представлялось – раздражение, лёгкое, максимум – привязанность, как к другому Ною сквозь призму его недовольства.  
Но этот его взгляд всё переиначивал.

Когда ладони Шерила скользнули под одежду, Вайзли понял, что они, до того казавшиеся обжигающими, почему-то сейчас очень холодные. Он выгнул спину, уходя от жалящих прохладой рук, но, если тело тянулось вдаль, то душой он слишком прикипел к Шерилу, и потому лишь придвинулся к нему ещё плотнее, обнажённым животом уже расстёгнутой рубашки оставляя на себе отпечатки пуговиц рубашки отца.

\- Даже если мы все мертвы, - выхватывая из мыслей Вайзли эти строчки, вдруг сказал Шерил по-французски, - ты – самый живой из них. Из нас.  
\- Я не говорил тебе такого, - тяжело выдыхая слова, ответил Вайзли. Шерил взял его член в свою широкую холодную ладонь и затянул в новый поцелуй. Поцелуй отдавал душицей, что пробивалась сквозь вкус виски – её Вайзли пил перед тем, как наведаться в кабинет. – Про то, что…  
\- ...мы все пьяны. Мы все мертвы, - прервал его Шерил. Ладонью провёл по всей длине, оттянул необрезанную крайнюю плоть и нежно погладил большим пальцем головку. Вайзли всхлипнул и сжал ткань рубашки на чужих плечах. – Не говорил. Но я слышал это.

Словно сам до того додумался.

Вайзли хмыкнул. Хмыкнул трясущимися губами, столкнул крепкие зубы друг с другом с такой силой, что те отзвенели болью во всей челюсти. Язык нервно вырисовывал узоры по ним, неосознанно, и эти атавистические рефлексы сейчас даже не успокаивали ни разу.

\- Представляешь: мысли читать научился.  
\- Проблема в том, отец, - глухо проговорил Вайзли. Отец смотрел на него внимательно своими потемневшими и глазами, и Вайзли не смог – ткнулся лбом в его плечо, чувствуя, как влажная рука обводит набухшую синюю вену. – Что мысли, которые ты научился читать, - только мои.

Другая рука прошлась вдоль его позвоночника так ласково, что вырвала из горла короткий стон и выгнула дугой, готовой свернуться в меньшее колесо.

\- Мне этого достаточно, - ответил Шерил ему прямо в ухо.

Наверху что-то упало – наверху была комната Роад. Этот звук словно вывел Вайзли за границы их с Шерилом мира, проложил дорогу из этой темноты к остальным людям. Ему увиделась и полная луна за окном, и книжная полка, и полуприкрытая дверь.  
Я не хочу выходить за эти границы, понял Вайзли; и опять – взорвался.

Обтёртая прямо о обивку кресла ладонь присоединилась ко второй, легла на спину сына, и Шерил обнял его крепко и грубо, и Вайзли прикрыл глаза, ощущая, что проспиртованное дыхание отца выжигает ему что-то на макушке. Шерил, кажется, говорил что-то; Вайзли его не слышал – абсолютно, будто ватой уши заткнул, но _понимал_ каждое слово, исходящее словно из его собственной головы.

\- Не думал, что она так быстро вернёт себе свой физический облик, - перебил его Вайзли, закрывая глаза, потёршись щекой о плечо отца. Шерил задумчиво начал перебирать его волосы.  
\- Моя Роад. – Голос его, кажется, потеплел на несколько градусов; Вайзли, не удержавшись, громко хмыкнул. – Она очень сильная девочка.  
\- Эта «девочка» старше тебя на сорок лет и мудрее – на тысячу, - не удержался Вайзли. Шерил не стал спорить – против обыкновения.

* * *

Была какая-то дикость в том, чтобы смотреть на мир глазами Шерила.

Потому что Шерил… он и был дикий. С виду – едва ли не самый приличный из их тронутой семейки, на деле же – исступление во плоти. Каждая приличная его здравая мысль перебивалась далёким для Вайзли животным желанием.

Вайзли устал от этого. Вайзли это нравилось.

Шерил, правда, сам сказал, что надо разграничивать, где он сам, а где – Дизая. Вайзли не сдержал улыбки; _ты правда думаешь, что вы до сих пор не единое целое?_

Вайзли ждал начало нового года с явным нетерпением, будто он мог исправить все эти неприятности в лице Музыканта, Уолкера и Ордена. Всего, чего хотелось Вайзли - это переступить порог нового века, что был не за горами; и это маленькое личное желание сейчас казалось едва ли исполнимым.  
Если не Чистая Сила его убьёт, то Неа. Если не Неа, то отец. Или он отца.

А потом – январь принёс им начало нового года, постоянно тающий к обеду тонкий слог снега на земле и первый за всю его жизнь подарок для Вайзли на Рождество.  
И пока они были живы. Медленно сходившие с ума, трясущиеся от гнева и боли – но живые.

По крайней мере, выглядели живыми. Шерил так уж точно.

\- Я сваливаю, - поймав его за локоть в одном из множества коридоров отчего дома, сказал Джойд. Вайзли непонимающе захлопал глазами.  
\- Куда? – Кажется, в этот день он туго соображал.  
\- В Уэльс, на шахты. Вернусь, когда Шерил будет психовать сильнее обычного – ты ведь мне сообщишь?  
Вайзли едва сдержал улыбку.  
\- Я постараюсь удержать его от этого состояния.

Тики странно посмотрел на него.

Временами казалось, что Вайзли с отцом могут понимать друг друга без слов; другое дело, что без слов Шерил не мог, не закрывался у него рот. Это было приятно в какой-то степени: лежать на его широкой кровати, под тёплыми одеялами, тогда как отец, нагой, светящий своей белой кожей, стоял у окна и вдохновлённо резонировал о чём-то. Вайзли слушал его в пол-уха, сонно смотря на его мелкий шрам на лопатке, который видел теперь так часто – воочию, а не через чужие мысли.

\- Как думаешь, Вайзли?  
\- Думаю, что тебе лучше бы помолчать, дорогой отец, и не тратить свои силы на сотрясание воздуха, - зевнул Вайзли и перекатился на живот. Постельное бельё было ещё влажным и согретым, но потихоньку выстывало, теряя тепло чужого тела.  
\- А между прочим, - соизволил повернуться к нему отец, поворачиваясь своей белокожей спиной к пейзажу за окном и змеиным лицом с медузими мыслями – к сыну, - я выбрал тебе имя.

Ради такого Вайзли даже высунул нос из-под одеяла.

Если бы Шерил был воплощением и носителем памяти Ноя, то он бы был низменным беспринципным Дизая; этот рыжий мальчик, его сын – стал бы Мудростью Вайзли, Демоническим Глазом, не презирающим Желание, но искренно не понимающий его.  
Хотя, погодите-ка…

Вайзли, услышав Шерила, фыркнул и ткнулся носом в подушку.

\- Серьёзно? _Это_ имя?  
\- Оно значит: «сын желания»! – ответил Шерил.  
\- Меня перебирает до костей каждый раз, когда я называю тебя «отцом».  
\- Так не называй, - милостиво предложил Шерил, - Уилсон.

Когда Вайзли оторвался от подушки и открыл глаза, то увидел себя самого: торчащую рыжую макушку из-под одеяла. Сердце бухнуло о грудную клетку, передавая чужие эмоции.

В религиозном плане Шерил и Вайзли были монотеистом и язычником соответственно; в плане человеческих чувств, подозревал Вайзли, всё было, увы, слишком наоборот. Шерил, наверное, ассоциировался с ветром, не с лёгким бризом и даже не холодящим мистралем, но со сметающим всё на пути ураганом.  
Вайзли стало смешно – он многого себе, бывало, придумывал, но чтобы сравнивать папеньку с погодным явлением…  
И всё-таки – ветер. А Вайзли был стагнирующим водоёмом. И потому - рано или поздно у него обязательно случится недостаток кислорода.

\- Как скажешь, отец, - ответил он и опустил голову.

* * *

Он случился.

Настиг ночью. Тогда-то глаза распахнулись широко и резко, посмотрели на потолок, почти ничего не видя в этой светлой лунной ночи. Важно было, однако, другое. Важно было то, что лёгкие будто наполнились жидкостью, отказывались впускать в себя воздух, и гортань сдавливало и сжимало с такой силой, что хотелось вырвать её своими руками.

Вайзли и потянулся к горлу, как вдруг осознал – потолок, видимый сквозь мутную пелену, - не его, и кровать не его и чёрные ногти эти на руках – не его тоже. Моргнул медленно и почти спокойно, а когда вновь раскрыл веки, то увидел лишь свою комнату. В грудь быстро пробрался воздух, и только тогда Вайзли понял, до чего же это хорошо – дышать и видеть.

_Какого дьявола._

Вайзли поймал своё отражение в зеркале. Третий глаз метался, как в агонии. Поднёс к нему пальцы – на пальцах осталась влага.

В комнате отца поселилось всё то же, что и на внутренней стороне ноздрей Вайзли: парадоксальный аромат свежего холода, сигарет и влажных простыней. Вайзли прошёлся к беспокойному телу на кровати почти что не спеша, сел рядом с ней на корточки. Шерил задыхался и пытался разглядеть что-то сквозь глухую тёмную завесу перед глазами. Вайзли смотрел на него, а сам начинал всё понимать.

Вздохнул, без раздумий принося свои жертвы, и отпечаток-аджна появился на лбу папеньки. Тот вмиг успокоился, вдохнувший воздух, прозревший, но всё ещё находящийся в состоянии полубессознания. Вайзли аккуратно убрал с его потного лица пряди волос, посмотрел на острые серые скулы, почти сливающиеся с темнотой, как и всё лицо, на расслабляющиеся руки; пальцами прикрыл полуоткрытые веки.

\- Эй, Дизая, ты меня слышишь?

Как же давно он так его не называл. Вайзли едва удержался от смешка. Шерил же открыл веки и посмотрел на него устало и непонимающе, словно сын мог объяснить, что и зачем с ним только что произошло. Вайзли и мог, но объяснять не торопился. Вновь убрал опять упавшие на лицо пряди и поднялся с корточек, выпрямляясь. Шерил следил за ним мрачным взглядом, а потом… потом к нему вернулся дар речи.

\- Какого чёрта ты…  
\- Du calme, père, - перебил его Вайзли, хотя советовать успокоиться в данной ситуации – глупо, как минимум. Шерил, опираясь на дрожащие руки, сел на кровати. – Это произошло не по моей лишь вине. И не по твоей. По нашей.

Он развёл руками.

Глаза Шерила светились в этой темноте такой ненавистью, что Вайзли инстинктивно сделал несколько неуверенных шагов назад. Смотреть на Шерила сейчас – было страшно и больно, но Вайзли продолжал это делать. Третий глаз – его глаз, его жертва – на лбу отца медленно исчезал.

\- Потрудись объяснить.  
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь?  
Шерил оскалил зубы вместо ответа.

Да погляди же ты, вдумайся: неужто так сложно? Ты же Желание Ноя, а я – Мудрость, мы – две крайности частей Ноя, какими являются прочные Узы и блуждающая Страсть; ветреная Мечта и привязанное к чему-либо Удовольствие. Ты – монотеист и теоретик, я – язычник и эмпирик; ты – Ид, я – Суперэго.  
Ты – Дизая, а я – Вайзли. Мы – сливаемся в одно целое, теряя самих себя.

Вслух Вайзли ни слова не сказал, сотрясая воздух лишь своим глубоким тяжёлым дыханием, и в голову чужую нароком не лез, но с каждым словом, которое он декларировал лишь в своём собственном сознании, глаза Шерила раскрывались всё сильнее. Он слышал – и понимал, потому что эти мысли теперь принадлежали не одному Вайзли – они принадлежали и Шерилу.

\- Зачем? – простонал он беспомощно. Вайзли вновь шагнул к нему и сел рядом.  
\- Потому что узы членов семьи Ноя сильнее, чем у кого-либо другого; потому что укреплять эти узы – всё равно, что ходить по тонкому льду, ведь все мы когда-то были одним целым. – Трясущаяся рука потянулась к серой щеке отца. Тот перехватил её за запястье. – Это же… так правильно.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл, - со злостью ответил Шерил. 

Он всё держал руку сына в своём цепком захвате, а тот так и не пытался её вырвать.

\- И ты теперь – сходишь со мной с ума.

Январь принёс им начало нового года, постоянно тающий к обеду тонкий слог снега на земле и первый за всю его жизнь подарок для Вайзли на Рождество.  
А Уилсону – новое имя и впервые замахнувшуюся на него отцовскую руку.

Комментарий к Я люблю тебя за всё, что ты когда-либо отнимал у меня  
Quel fou (фр.) - какой бред  
Je peux pas (фр.) - я не могу  
Parlez français avec moi, mon père (фр.) - говорите со мной по-французски, отец мой  
Du calme, père (фр.) - успокойся, отец

========== Я ненавижу тебя за каждый раз, когда ты истекал кровью ради меня ==========

Говорят, если лето – тёплое, то зиму стоит ожидать холодной.

Люди вообще много чего говорят, но слухи все эти возникают не на пустом месте, а потому в том, чтобы прислушиваться к ним, есть резон. Он и делал это всегда, правда, с большей долей осторожности, ибо там, где есть правда, всегда есть и вымысел.

Но зима и впрямь обещала быть непривычно морозной. Это он понял уже в октябре, когда температура впервые опустилась ниже пяти градусов, да заставила тело так дрожать, что от этих конвульсий оно почти согрелось. Признаться, ничего сильнее холода он так не боялся; голод, бессонница, побои – все это казалось привычным и не страшным, но холод… От холода всякий раз подыхали все местные кошки и недавно рождённые младенцы других бездомных; от холода у него самого тело тряслось не переставая, вымораживались непокрытые хрупкие конечности и леденели кости. В голове всплывали мысли о всадниках Апокалипсиса; бред всё это. Ни чума, ни голод не сравнятся с истинным холодом – не зря ядро Ада и его самый глубокий круг не полыхают обжигающими огнями, а морозят грубой стужей.

Его всегда считали слишком умным, и это при том, что ни читать, ни писать он не умел. Кто вообще мог считаться самым умным в своре тупых бродяжек-бандитов? Разве что человек, умеющий правильно рассчитать оставшиеся припасы да замести следы так, что ни один жандарм не смог бы их потом отыскать; так это он умел. И тогда он понял, что для того, чтобы считаться умным или мудрым – вовсе не обязательно впихивать в себя написанные кем-то строчки из научных книг, и вовсе не нужно копить в себе долгий опыт, становясь дряхлым стариком, пользующимся уважением лишь за то, что отрастил седую бородку да отпечатал на своём лице возрастные морщины. Достаточно принять и понять жизненную природу – природу других людей, узнать, как они действуют – и этого хватает для выживания; а у них считалось: если ты умеешь выживать, ты либо умный, либо сильный. Он со своими тонкими запястьями и сутулой спиной сильным зваться никак не мог, а значит…

Значит, он – мудрец и умник. Правда, второе звучало как-то слишком насмешливо, и некоторые так и звали его: умник. Поди разбери, в насмешку ли, или правда уважали. Но на умника он всегда отзывался – другого имени у него не было, мать умерла ещё при родах, а нашедшая его женщина не удосужилась придумывать ему имя, для привлечения внимания зовя его либо пацаном, либо просто отпечатывая ладонью на голове грубый подзатыльник. Женщину эту уже два года как забрали в лепрозорий, и первые дни после этого он каждый раз, просыпаясь, осматривал свою кожу, боясь увидеть знакомые метки. 

Женщина эта, хоть и лупила его до посинения, хоть и гоняла по всему Лондону, что гончую псину, многому его научила в этой жизни, и за это он ей был благодарен. И одно из этих знаний заключалось в том, что к зиме надо готовиться, какой бы она ни прогнозировалась – холодной или тёплой, голодной или, вот уж странность, сытой. К прошлой зиме он так и не успел приготовиться, всё надеясь, что она вернётся, и выжил лишь благодаря своему _уму._  
Подготовиться к этой было делом чести. В память о той женщине и всему, что она ему передала. (Как будто у этого бродяги есть честь. Ха!)

Зимой ему вроде должно будет исполниться семнадцать. Считать он умел, правда, до тридцати, да больше не особо и нужно было. Запасы еды и денег едва ли в обычное время превышали это число; а возраст… дожить бы до этих несчастных семнадцати – уже хорошо.

Рядом на подстилке спал крупный одутловатый мужик Вторник, сжимая ладони подмышками, чтобы хоть как-то согреть их. Вторником его прозвали потому, что он, по его собственным словам, родился во вторник, и сам прекрасно помнил это: как рождался, выбирался из чрева матери, делал первый вздох. Все остальные верили ему, смотря с каким-то благоговейным ужасом, и лишь он, лишь умник, как-то недоверчиво хмыкал. Сейчас он пошарил по вторничьим карманам – пусто, конечно, хотя, в ботинках, может, и есть что, но лезть туда не хотелось.

Скоро вернётся Магда, и на паперть придётся идти ему самому. Магде обычно давали больше, она выглядела жалостливей и красивей со своими хоть и немытыми, но густыми чёрными локонами и влажными оленьими глазами. Он же смотрел всегда как-то слишком насмешливо и высокомерно, словно не он попрошайничал, а попрошайничали у него. Магда каждый раз качала головой и делала ему замечания, но со своим лицом он ничего не мог поделать.

А пока он встал и вышел на улицу из их импровизированного дома – он, когда-то, вроде принадлежал зажиточной семье ирландцев, но вот уже лет пять стоял пустой после сильного пожара, который и умертвил всех хозяев. Отвоевать этот дом у других бродяг удалось ещё Джорджу со Вторником, давно, он сам этого не застал, но был благодарен хотя бы за крышу, пусть и дырявую, и хлипкую.

Из всего плотного уличного потока на него, дрожащего и тощего, обратила внимание лишь такая же дрожащая и тощая собака. Ткнулась в колени мокрым носом и посмотрела на него так, как обычно Магда смотрит на богачей, протягивая им свою длань. В отличие от богачей, дать этой собаке он ничего не мог, лишь присел на корточки и погладил псину за блохастыми ушами и по выступающим рёбрам – она была такой худой, что, казалось, её живот можно обхватить большим и указательным пальцами. Это, кажется, была та сука, которую иногда подкармливал Джордж, называя Беатрисой.

На улице было шумно. Посреди дороги застрял автомобиль, Вторник такие называл, вроде, Лонер-Порше. Автомобиль этот мешал лошадям и другим редким машинам ехать своей дорогой, но те возмущаться не смели – видимо, владелец был крупной шишкой. Он его знать не знал, но лицо не понравилось сразу; змеиное какое-то, недоброе, однако, судить о человеке вот так сходу – это неправильно, говорила ему воспитавшая его женщина и, видимо, для подкрепления знаний, всегда в довершении слов оставляла ему подзатыльник.

С ним, по крайней мере, была женщина. У женщины, в свою очередь, на лице было написано, как её всё достало. Женщин он любил – в большинстве случаев, они оказывались куда добрее и милосерднее к убогим бродягам, чем их бессердечные мужья. Идти попрошайничать страсть как не хотелось, и потому он рискнул пробраться сквозь толпу и попытать счастья с этой светловолосой женщиной, со взглядом, как у Магды – просящим о помощи.

Люди были безликими, среди них для него сейчас выделялось лишь тонкое змеиное лицо того мужчины и влажные глаза его усталой жены. Он пробрался сквозь толпу, становясь к этим двоим так близко, что мог разглядеть царапину от бритвы на чужой шее – как бы ответственный за неё не лишился головы со своей собственной за такой промах. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям и, через силу опуская уголки губ, подошёл к женщине.

Что там говорит Магда в таких случаях?.. Пора бы уже давно вызубрить.

\- Добрая госпожа, подайте, мы с моими братьями и сёстрами голодаем уже которую неделю, - пробормотал он, видимо, не слишком убедительно, но женщина эта, надломив брови, полезла куда-то, шурша складками платья. Ему бы порадоваться, однако эта змея, её муженек, не дала. Грубо схватила за плечи с такой силой, что он ойкнул, не удержавшись, и развернула к себе.

И это было странно – ведь к таким, как он, старались не то чтобы лишний раз не прикасаться — лишний раз в их сторону смотреть не хотели люди вроде этого мужчины.

\- Убирайся отсюда, - прошипел он. 

Умник поморщился – и чем вызвал такую немилость?

Теперь, помимо царапины на шее, в глаза бросалась каждая мелочь. Паутины морщин под глазами и на лбу, как у молодых людей, которые слишком много хмурятся; непривычно длинные тонкие волосы, на которые до этого, почему-то, он не обратил внимания; бледные ладони с крупными синими венами, не варикозными, но сильно выделяющимися на чистой аристократической коже. Узкие глаза мужчины смотрели раздражённо и пылали гневным огнём; видимо, сломавшийся автомобиль выбил его из колеи, и тут так удачно подвернулся бродяга, полезший к его жене – было, на кого выплеснуть своё недовольство.

Но, вот уж странность… от этого полыхающего взгляда ему самому становилось тепло.

\- Простите милостиво, сэр, господин, лишь выживаю, как могу, - не смея вырываться из чужого захвата, проговорил он, опуская взгляд. Мужчина опять повернул его – на этот раз к себе спиной и с силой толкнул между лопаток, так, что ноги едва не подкосились, опуская хозяина на холодную землю.  
\- Прочь, - повторил мужчина с интонацией потухающего гнева и развернулся к своей жене. 

Он, стараясь не оборачиваться, начал пробираться сквозь толпу, к дому. На пороге стояла Магда и глядела на него своими крупными оленьими глазами.

\- Ты что устроил, умник?! – воскликнула она, подобрав дырявые юбки.

Он усмехнулся и лишь протянул к ней ладонь, на которой лежало пару монет.  
Аристократишке следовало бы получше следить за своими карманами. Ведь он всего лишь выживает, как может.

* * *

С того момента многое успело измениться, но бояться холода Вайзли не перестал.

Он положил ладонь на грудь задремавшего прямо на софе отца, заинтересованно смотря на его напряжённое лицо. Ему словно сон плохой снился, Вайзли хотел бы залезть к нему в голову, узнать, что за сон, но боялся уже не вылезть оттуда, а потому лишь смотрел на морщины между бровями, которые заметил ещё при их первой встрече.

Когда отец распахнул глаза, Вайзли даже не подумал отстраниться. Поняв, кто перед ним, Шерил перестал хмуриться и вновь прикрыл веки, недовольно выстонав что-то. Вайзли наклонился чуть ниже.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что тогда, в тот день, когда у меня сломалась машина, - это ты был там? – спросил он, всё так же не открывая глаз. Вайзли удивлённо приподнял брови. – Я тебя и не вспомнил даже.

Вайзли задумчиво сжал между костяшками пальцев круглую крупную пуговицу рубашки отца.

\- Когда меня приняли в семью, я понял, что здесь слишком прижилась твоя энциклика, а потому ждать от тебя декреталию было бы наивно с моей стороны.

Шерил приоткрыл глаза. 

\- По-человечески говори, пожалуйста.

А, ну раз «пожалуйста».

\- Не посчитал нужным сообщать тебе об этом, - пожал плечами Вайзли. Скинул туфли и лёг прямо на отца, положив подбородок ему на грудь. Шерил рассеянно положил руку на его рыжеватые жёсткие волосы и начал перебирать пряди. – Я и не хотел, чтобы ты об этом узнавал. Наша агрегация, однако, считает иначе.

Шерил фыркнул, и тёплый воздух из его рта коснулся макушки Вайзли.

По телу стайка мурашек прошла, и Вайзли сжал пальцы в кулаки. С отцом было тепло, он грел его внутренним огнём то ли Желания, то ли своим собственным, но этим огнём приварил к себе боящегося холода Вайзли намертво. Вайзли пробрался ледяными ладонями под рубашку Шерила, заставив его что-то недовольно зашипеть, хихикнул и поднял взгляд.

\- Ты же будешь смотреть на меня? – решив что-то, поинтересовался Вайзли. И без того смотревший на него отец непонимающе приподнял брови. – Просто скажи: будешь или нет?  
\- Куда ж я денусь, - пробормотал он.

Вайзли удовлетворённо кивнул головой. Вытаскивать пальцы из тёплого плена рубашки и чужого горячего тела не хотелось, но он с сожалением пошёл на эту жертву. Вскочил на ноги, щеголяя босыми пятками по прохладному полу, подошёл к кровати.

Спиной он чувствовал чужой взгляд, и даже этого теперь хватало, чтобы не мёрзнуть. Пальцы легли на пояс брюк, да так и замерли там в нерешительности. Вайзли прикрыл веки, сделал несколько вздохов и развернулся.  
Отец смотрел на него так внимательно, словно искал в нём истину, как каббалисты ищут истину между писанных строк Торы. Дыхание от этого застряло в горле вместе с комом вязкой слюны, и руки, кажется, задрожали. Но отец обещал не отрывать взгляд – отец держит своё обещание, а вот Вайзли слова, данные самому себе, потихоньку нарушает. Он усмехнулся и торопливо и неловко снял с себя брюки, боясь вновь посмотреть на отца. Стянул пиджак и рубашку, представ перед Шерилом нагим – не в первый раз, и стыдно не было ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Мурашки вновь покрыли тонкую бледную кожу, и Вайзли повёл плечами, желая сейчас только того, чтобы Шерил прикоснулся к нему горячими ладонями. 

Но – нельзя.

Пальцы оказались в густом розмариновом масле, вязко стекающим с них прямо на пол. Оно пахло резко, необычно, и Вайзли, не удержавшись, прикоснулся к блестящим пальцам языком. Фыркнул от жгучего привкуса розмарина и поднял взгляд. Отец уже не лежал – сидел, скрестив ноги, смотрел с каменным лицом, опять хмуря свои брови. Вайзли постарался улыбнуться, когда он перехватил его взгляд, но понял, что продолжает тянуть время. Вздохнул и чистой рукой положил перед собой взбитую подушку. Собственные колени утонули в мягкой перине, когда он встал на неё. Теперь взгляд Шерила был за спиной, и от этого встало так крепко, что было больно. Вайзли лёг на подушку, вскидывая вверх свои бёдра. Рукой, блестящей от масла, прошёлся по своему позвоночнику, медля, провёл между ягодиц и, наконец, нащупал вход средним пальцем.

Тишина разбивалась лишь свистящими вдохами отца. Его лицо стояло перед глазами – даже закрывать их не надо было. Вайзли сцепил зубы и толкнулся внутрь, чувствуя лишь небольшое сопротивление – после всего-то, что с ним сделал отец. Приятного сейчас было мало, но он упорно продолжал проталкивать внутрь; первая фаланга; костяшка; весь палец, до основания. Выгнул спину, вспоминая, как сам отец имел его, и прибавил уже второй – указательный. Другая рука нащупала собственный член и с силой сжала его, не давая хозяину так скоропостижно кончить от одного лишь ощущения чужого взгляда на себе (хотя глупости это, конечно, но иногда и чувства отбирают пальму первенства в голове Мудрости). Вайзли начал двигать пальцами, сжимая губы зубами – дискомфорт давал о себе знать; делать так, как делал отец, у него не получалось.  
Но от осознания того, что тот на него смотрит, он жмурил глаза до искрящихся звёзд в них и продолжал иметь себя пальцами.

В ушах стояли отзвуки невнятного шума; за ними Вайзли и не услышал, как встал отец и преодолел расстояние между ними. Понял это, лишь когда ощутил тёплые руки на своих бёдрах; и покорно вытащил из себя пальцы, отдаваясь чужой власти. Скосил на Шерила глаза – вот уже странность, тот был полностью одет, только ткань бугром натянулась в паху. Вайзли хмыкнул и ткнулся носом в подушку, ожидая дальнейших действий. 

Но Шерил... Шерил умел удивлять. 

Язык Шерила был шершавый и длинный; он очертил влажные узоры вокруг сжавшегося входа, а после, не церемонясь, толкнулся им внутрь. Вайзли охнул и выгнул спину так, что, кажется, почувствовал, как несчастно трещат и хрустят собственные позвонки. На автомате дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от щекочущих прикосновений, но Шерил с силой сжал пальцы на его бёдрах, продолжая вылизывать его изнутри. Вайзли усмехнулся.

\- Ну кто бы мог подумать, - съязвил он. Шерил отстранил голову и выпрямил спину, рукавом стирая масло с подбородка.  
\- Мерзость какая этот ваш розмарин.

Вайзли расхохотался.

Он опять ткнулся лбом в подушку, но краем уха слышал, как Шерил снимает одежду, как шуршит лёгкая шёлковая ткань его брюк; чувствовал, как тёплые грубые пальцы вновь сжимают его тазовые кости, а к собственным бёдрам прижимаются чужие бёдра.

\- Каждый раз, - выдохнул Вайзли, комкая трясущимися пальцами простыню, - ты приносишь мне столько же удовольствия, сколько и боли.

Отец проникал в него медленно и сдержанно, постепенно раскрывая, наполняя собой. Вайзли понял, что его лопатки и спина напряжены так сильно, до дрожи, только когда Шерил положил на них свои широкие ладони и бережно обвёл тонкую кожу, скрытые за ними кости, которые никак не могли чувствовать прикосновений. Вайзли постепенно расслаблялся, чувствуя, как тяжело отцу даётся самоконтроль, которым он брезговал в обычных ситуациях, и первый же двинул бёдрами навстречу ему.

\- Тебе повезло, что боли я не боюсь, - усмехнулся он и сцепил зубы, когда отец толкнулся до основания, дав почувствовать своей кожей чужую, влажную, горячую.

Когда-то давно, когда ещё Вайзли был маленьким, лет пяти от роду, та женщина, воспитавшая его, наказала ему: никогда не влюбляйся. Ничего приятного в этом нет; посмотри на меня, говорила, видишь, кем я стала; идущая за человеком, которого любила, а после - порицаемая за выкидыш и надуманную измену.  
Где эта любовь теперь?

Вайзли хотел бы теперь признаться себе – он не влюблен. Хотя бы потому, что тысячелетние воспоминания, захватившие контроль в его голове, не были способны чувствовать ничего, кроме жажды знаний, привязанности и ненависти к экзорцистам. Но вот он, Уилсон, живее всех живых, глухо стонет в простыни от пульсирующих искр удовольствия, посылаемых по всему телу, ощущает чужую ласковую ладонь на своём члене. И – чувствует так много, но никак не жажду знаний, не привязанность и даже не ненависть.

Отец каждый раз сочетал в себе звериную страсть и какую-то слишком человеческую нежность, то вбиваясь в его тело до синяков на бёдрах, то замедляясь и оставляя на чужих лопатках лёгкие прикосновения своих губ – не поцелуев даже; и каждый раз Вайзли мог только несчастно всхлипывать и сжимать зубами костяшки пальцев, пытаясь сдерживать себя.  
Разделять любовь на платоническую и плотскую – глупо. Если чувствуешь хоть что-то, то ты уже влюблён.  
Вайзли чувствовал оба.  
А значит, сомнений нет, он…

\- Je meurs, - вырвалось у Вайзли.  
Медуза стекала по его мозгам и внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Non, - проговорил отец, своими пальцами разжимая его собственные, всё в припадке атавизма хватающиеся за простыни, - tu es toujours vivant.

От осознания этого становилось паршиво.

* * *

Отец сказал:

\- Шерил, тебе уже семнадцать лет, пожалуйста, не разочаруй меня.

Разочарование отца проявлялось во многом; и, помимо грустных глаз, поджатых губ и горьких слов, за ним следовала и больно бьющая рука. А Шерил… Шерил, повинуясь старым христианским заповедям, подставлялся под каждый удар, имея, но не смея ничего противопоставить этому злу и насилию.

\- Её зовут Анна Деверё, если всё случится, _как я того желаю_ , то, заключив сейчас договор с её родителями, через пять лет (двадцать два, а? отличное время для женитьбы, сынок!) вы вступите в брак. И, Бога ради, приведи свою голову в порядок, волосы уже едва ли не до подбородка доросли.

Кормилица, жившая при особняке с незапамятных времён, вырастившая ещё старшего Камелота, каждый раз, смотря на расцветающие по бледнокожему телу Шерила синяки, ворчала, мол, парень дай Боже метр восемьдесят, растёт с каждой неделей, а сдачи дать не может, всё терпит и терпит.  
Шерил улыбался и качал головой: как тут дать сдачи?

Или вот: как сказать отцу, что от мыслей о женитьбе, даже в такой далёкой перспективе, ему становилось так тошно, что на стену лезть хотелось? Никак, понятное дело. И поэтому приходилось смириться и принять судьбу. Разочаровывать ещё сильнее отца не хотелось, Шерил и без того сделал предостаточно. Например, по глупости признался папеньке, что иногда слышит чужой голос в голове, живущий отдельной жизнью, и отец, бледнея от воспоминания о страдающей от dementia praecox жене, отлупил Шерила так, что слышать голос он не перестал, но сообщать об этом отцу больше не решался. И от этого молчания на лице отца поселилось безмятежное довольное выражение.

Единственный человек, который тогда отнёсся к нему с пониманием, - это кормилица.

\- И что он тебе говорит? – спросила она, собирая волосы Шерила в низкий короткий хвост. Завтра волосы срежут – в который уже раз, по прихоти папеньки, не терпящим такого самоуправства. 

Каждый раз Шерилу казалось, что срезают кусок его собственной плоти.

\- Про ненависть и желание – это всё, что удалось выцепить. Про Бога – ведь все душевнобольные слышат про Бога? Так вот, про Бога тоже говорит. Иногда переходит на язык… я не знаю, что это за язык. Пытался запомнить и выявить на слух потом – иногда, вроде, санскрит, иногда иврит, не уверен. Это странно – ни санскрита, ни иврита я ведь не знаю. А английский для него – что-то вроде лингва франка. 

Шерил перехватил взгляд кормилицы в зеркале. Он успел о многом сказать.

\- Ох, не говори отцу.  
\- Ясное дело, молодой господин. Но пообещайте мне кое-что.  
Шерил нахмурился – обещать он не любил.  
\- Если Бог уготовил Вам такое испытание, какое он уготовил Вашей матери, не стесняйтесь просить у него милости и прощения. Может, это единственное, что Вас спасёт, - почти что прошептала она. Шерил перевёл с неё взгляд на своё отражение.

«Бог, - позвал он на пробу, - ты простишь меня?»  
«Нет здесь Бога, только я», - ответили ему в голове, кажется, даже дружелюбно.

Интересно, если суженая его, прекрасная светловолосая Анна Деверё, без энтузиазма сейчас протягивающая ему ручку для поцелуя, узнает о том, что происходит в голове её будущего муженька, сбежит ли она, или смирится со своей участью страдалицы-жены? Ах, конечно, второе. Как будто у неё – у кого-либо из них – есть выбор. Пускай уже венчают их и всё - finita la commedia.  
Господи, неужели он когда-нибудь станет таким же, как его отец? – говорят, такое проклятье следует за каждым сыном каждого отца.  
Шерил этого не хотел.

Когда-нибудь это закончится – обязательно закончится. Нужно просто потерпеть, продержаться, и после, возможно, отец разрешит закрыться в своей комнате и упасть на пол прямо у открытого окна, пролежать там весь оставшийся день, то и дело скрываясь за поднявшимися от порыва ветра кремовыми занавесками.

Но, Боже мой, почему так болит голова?  
«Посмотри вперёд, подними взгляд – иначе получишь выговор от отца за то, что не следовал вбитым в голову манерам», - говорил он себе.  
«Да брось, - отвечал ему голос в голове, - кого волнуют эти манеры, когда ты умираешь?». Шерил побледнел.

\- Не хочу девочку, - доверительно сообщила Анна Деверё. Стащила из оставленного её отцом на перилах балкона портсигара две сигареты и предложила одну Шерилу. Тот на автомате принял её.  
\- Не курю, - покачал он головой. Анна фыркнула и подожгла спичку. – Что за девочку?..  
\- Девочку, говорю, не хочу. Нам тяжело в жизни приходится – пускай лучше вообще не рождается. Надеюсь, у нас будут только сыновья – пускай живут, ругаются, делают, что хотят, только после нашей смерти. Сыновей не жалко, - почти что со злостью выплюнула она. Шерил удивлённо захлопал глазами. – Да ты попробуй.

Он послушно вставил в рот сигарету; суженая, вмиг растерявшая свою миловидность и манеры, поднесла спичку, поджигая. В особняке Камелотов за сигарету можно было так огрести, что разгибаться потом неделю больно было; у старшего – плеврит, и едкий дым вырывал из его и без того нездоровых лёгких такой болезненный кашель, что тут Шерил отца понимал. Но всё равно затянулся, когда раскосые светлые глаза Анны посмотрели на него с хитрым интересом.

Дым упал в желудок, а после, на выходе вверх, разодрал горло с такой силой, что Шерила согнуло пополам, когда он закашлял. Глаза сами собой захлопнулись, а когда он попытал их открыть – увидел лишь тьму без единого серого оттенка и светлого пятна. Он ничего не слышал; и только пальцы, хватающиеся за перила, ощущали гладкий холод мрамора.

«Поздравляю, ты умер», - сказал вдруг голос в его голове, выводя из пугающей глухоты. Шерил даже испытал к нему чувство благодарности за это.  
«Эта, - добавил он после некоторых раздумий. – Эта мне не нравится. Не годится _нам_ в жёны».

Потом он услышал голос Анны.

\- Кровь, - сказала она глухо, беспокойно. Шерил поднял руку и прикоснулся им к своему лбу. – У тебя кровь идёт. Такого… из-за сигарет… быть не может.

Следующим вернулось зрение. Шерил поглядел – и впрямь, на пальцах тёмно-красная жидкость, неожиданно вязкая и густая. 

«Не пойдёт и всё, - продолжал вещать голос, игнорируя Анну, смотрящую на Шерила с непониманием. – Надо донести это до отца».

\- Как будто он меня когда-либо слушал, - вздохнул Шерил, разворачиваясь и прислоняясь локтями к перилам.

«Не будет слушать Желание Ноя? – удивился голос. – Тогда легче будет убить его».

Шерил усмехнулся и забрал у Анны её недокуренную сигарету, вставляя между собственных зубов.

* * *

Кто-то когда-то решил, что смысл жизни заключается в страдании; а остальные – подхватили.  
Наверное, началось всё с Сиддхартхи Гаутамы и его учения, которое старалось наивного человека от этих страданий избавить, а потом Библия с Кораном – эти кальки с Талмуда – подхватили эту идею. Шерилу она не нравилась – Шерил страдать не любил, но принимал Господа Бога в своё сердце так отчаянно, как и учил его отец.

Однако, потом пришёл _он_ и сказал: в жизни Ноя, в жизни человека должно быть всё: Мечта и Удовольствие, Жалость и Страсть, Правосудие и Мудрость. И – Желание; потому что кто человек без желания чего-либо, стремления к чему-либо?  
Ты, сказал _он_ , и будешь Желанием.

Для начала:

\- Я желаю, отец, - сказал Шерил, пальцами приглаживая волосы, доросшие до подбородка – больше он не даст никому срезать свою плоть, - сам выбрать себе будущую жену. Анна Деверё не устраивает… меня. Меня – по определённым причинам.

Отец, сидевший за столом в своём кабинете, с засохшими каплями крови на подбородке (опять его барахлящие лёгкие), смотрел на него расширившимся безумным взглядом и бледнел на глазах.

Шерил поглядел вниз. Так и есть – отец сжимает пальцы в кулаки с такой силой, что на ладонях проявляются пока ещё тонкие вены.

\- Ты…  
\- Погоди, - оборвал его Шерил, кажется, впервые в жизни. Где-то внутри поселился червячок сомнения и страха, но словно что-то диктовало ему, как поступать и что говорить, не давая этому страху развиться до состояния, в котором он был изначально, когда-то, казалось, давно, на деле – буквально день назад, - я не договорил. Было бы прекрасно, если бы ты не трогал мои волосы – я хочу оставить их, в память о матери, у неё были такие же; а ещё – не хочу, чтобы на моём теле появлялись новые синяки, ведь даже старые, даже старые, они… Они всё ещё не отцвели. – Он помолчал, отведя взгляд. – Мне больно, отец.

В поле зрения были собственные руки. Надо же, тоже сжатые в напряжённые кулаки, а ещё, кажется, позорно дрожащие. Будь у голоса в голове язык, он бы им цыкнул, а так – у них один язык на двоих, и цыкать им Шерил не хотел. Сам Шерил говорил с отцом почти что мягко, едва ли не умоляюще, сохраняя остатки веры в человека, который вырастил и воспитал его, давал всё самое лучшее, несмотря даже на покорившую его болезнь.

Только бы этот человек отнёсся с пониманием; только бы увидел всё и прочувствовал. Борясь со страхом, Шерил, краем глаза слыша шаги, опущенным взором видя чужую крупную тень, поднял взгляд.

\- Да как ты… - выдохнул отец, уже не бледнея – краснея от гнева. Привычно замахнулся кулаком, и Шерил привычно прикрыл веки.

И только выдохнув, понял, что он – и не Шерил вовсе.

\- Вайзли, - позвал его отец и коснулся дрожащего плеча.

Комментарий к Я ненавижу тебя за каждый раз, когда ты истекал кровью ради меня  
Je meurs (фр.) - я умираю (тысяча и одна отсылка к оргазму по-французски)  
Non, tu es toujours vivant (фр.) - ты всё ещё жив

========== Я люблю тебя за то, как ты подавляешь меня, когда насилуешь ==========

\- Ты убил его, сикарий?

Пальцы у Шерила, может, и любили тягать за невидимые нити, подчиняя людей своей воле и, временами частыми, вообще умерщвляя их, но при этом, на удивление, приносили в этот момент только удовольствие, лениво растекающееся по телу от прядей волос, которых отец сейчас рассеянно касался. Вайзли принимал его ласки, но смотрел внимательно, и голос его звучал настойчиво. Давно такого не было: Мудрость не мог познать того, что было ему интересно.

\- Нет, - проговорил Шерил, но (надо же) пальцы в рыжих волосах дрогнули, путая пряди между собой. – Не убил, конечно. Лишил воли – всего-то. А добил его плеврит. – Он чему-то невесело усмехнулся. – А мою дорогую жену сейчас добивает чахотка.

Вайзли прикрыл глаза. 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел это. Я был слишком слабым в определённые моменты моей жизни. Эти – одни из них.

Вайзли усмехнулся. Собственные пальцы запутались в чужих волосах… или это чужие пальцы зарылись в его рыжие пряди?

\- С каких пор, отец, тебя так волнует, что о тебе подумает другой человек – что о тебе подумаю я?

Они оба прекрасно знали: волнует и всегда волновало.  
Всё началось со старшего Камелота, с человека, зовущимся отцом; его одобрение было эквивалентно одобрению целого мира, следовать за ним слепым щенком - было самым лёгким в жизни Шерила. Всё кончилось тогда, когда появилась собственная воля, чахлая, абортивная, она никак не проявлялась снаружи, но сомнениями выедала всё изнутри. Лучше бы, думал Шерил, я и дальше ничего не смыслил в этой жизни, доверяясь отцу; потому как на каждое его слово хотелось возразить, но возражать было страшно.

Однако, Вайзли... вот же странность: настолько Вайзли когда-то казался далёким, непостижимым, как и ближайшая к их галактике Андромеда, до которой – миллионы световых лет. И настолько вот он, близкий: лежит рядом, кусает свои ногти, как голодный бродяга, и смотрит со спокойным вниманием, которое самому Шерил вряд ли когда удастся достигнуть.  
Если бы Вайзли был эмпириком…

\- О нет, - простонал Вайзли, выпутываясь из отцовых объятий, - нет. Даже не думай об этом.

Он сидел теперь напротив, раздетый, замёрзший, но взгляда не отводил; взгляд, считал Шерил, всегда был самым пугающим в облике Вайзли, даже без этой его аджны, которая атрофировала некогда живую анахату.  
(как показал опыт – не так уж атрофировала).

Глаза пугали своим тяжёлым всезнанием, какое не встретишь ни у одного обычного человека, прожившего слишком мало, чтобы так смотреть.

Он протянул свою ладонь к лицу Шерила, аккуратно убрал тёмные пряди волос за уши и взял его щёки в захват большого и указательного пальцев. Шерил подчинился, не в своё обыкновение, и посмотрел в глаза сына, утопая в этой серьёзной спокойной сосредоточенности, не свойственной беспокойному пламени своих собственных глаз.

\- Если фузия будет происходить и дальше – так и быть, я этому не противник, - неожиданно мягко сказал Вайзли, противореча и своему взгляду, и тому, как цепко сжимал щёки Шерила. – Но даже в этом случае в некоторые вещи я хотел бы тебя просветить сам – без её участия.

Единственный раз, когда Шерил видел так близко чужую руку к себе – это замах отчего кулака.  
Он и сам замахнулся на собственного сына – но никогда _никогда_ бы не посмел ударить.  
(или нет?) 

Прикосновения Мудрости к лобному бугру в прошлый раз были болезненными, словно калёная игла выжигала что-то по свежему металлу. Сейчас же это было больше похоже на поцелуй матери перед сном – единственное приятное воспоминание Шерила из детства, единственное приятное, с чем он мог бы сравнить это. Лицо Вайзли исчезало, пряталось, вначале – за неясной мутной пеленой, после – за его же, Шерила, закрывающимися веками.

_Так и быть._

* * *

Слушая полустоны-полувздохи Джорджа в темноте, он повернулся на спину на своей подстилке, понимая, что если сейчас не поднимется на ноги (чего делать категорически не хотелось), то отморозит себе почки. Джордж, вот, нашёл оригинальный способ согреться – привлёк к себе Магду, задрал ей юбки и проник женское лоно. Он их не видел, но слышал; практически чувствовал, как жарко потеет их кожа под грубыми плотными тканями.  
Было не то, что завидно, но обидно в какой-то степени.

\- Магда, это крыса тебе под юбку лезет? – спросил он скучающе, принимая сидячее положение. Магда вскрикнула и дёрнулась; силуэт её, толстый и крупный из-за слоев одежды, переместился на другой конец комнаты. – Виноват. Это была волосатая рука Джорджа.

Джордж беззлобно хохотнул и предложил присоединиться.  
Он беззлобно предложил поджечь дублёнку Джорджа, чтобы согреть их всех и всё так же беззлобно был послан куда подальше.

Сон как рукой сняло. Под тяжёлые вздохи Джорджа и Магды, он вылез из их обители, принимая ночную уличную стужу. Кровь разогрелась от медлительных, но всё же движений, и он засунул руки в карманы. На дне одного из них покоились монеты, стащенные у того человека со сломанной машиной; они грели пальцы каждый раз, когда он касался их позолоченных граней. Грели пальцы – но этого было недостаточно, чтобы остальная кожа прекратила перманентно покрываться мурашками.

Он вздохнул; можно найти Вторника и по-человечески с ним надраться. Вторник употреблял какое-то совсем уж дрянное пойло, которое не убивало Вторника потому… ну, видимо, потому что Вторника вообще сложно было убить; он сам это пить боялся, в прошлый раз чуть не выблевав свой желудок, но сейчас согласен был и на это. Вторник вообще напоминал таракана – всеядного, пронырливого и живучего. Он в какой-то степени даже любил этого мужика и, наверное, смог бы назвать его не отцом, но старшим непутёвым братом, которого у него никогда не было. 

Вторник обычно ошивался в подвале дома напротив, где проигрывал свою долю от делёжки в покер (проигрывал – и вновь потом клянчил у сердобольного Джорджа), там же и закидывался своим пойлом с компанией местных отморозков. Он хотел было пойти к ним, но увидел белое пятно в ночи. Беатриса дрожала и длинным языком вылизывала примёрзший к земле лёд, страдая от жажды. На умника она посмотрела долгим внимательным взглядом, но, видимо, поняв, что ждать от него вряд ли чего стоит, вновь взялась за лёд.

\- Слышь, - позвал он псину; голос от долгого молчания охрип, и пришлось сплюнуть на землю застрявшую в горле слюну. Собаку это «слышь» не впечатлило; она даже морды не подняла. – Беатриса.

Псина (хитрая!) соизволила обратить на него внимание. Он сел на корточки, зарываясь пальцами в короткую шерсть. Беатриса грела, почти как краденные монеты; только монеты грели сердце, а животное это – стылую кожу. Смотря на горящий огонёк окна подвала, где сидел Вторник, он рассеяно обнял животину, прижимая к себе, и та перестала дрожать, положив морду на его плечо. 

\- Женщина, которая воспитала меня, сказала, что в мире две загадки: океан и космос. Океана я никогда в жизни не видал, а космос… посмотри наверх, Беатриса. Эти звёзды – и есть космос. Интересно, они и впрямь пятиконечные, как на рождественской ели в каждом приличном доме? Или круглые? – отсюда кажутся точками, а, значит, круглые. Они, наверное, такие маленькие, что можно в кулаке сжать… хотел бы я когда-нибудь узнать, какие они на самом деле. И океан повидать. И согреться. Рано или поздно… обязательно согреться.

На ногах были летние ботинки из тонкой кожи; пальцев он уже не чувствовал. Октябрь решил удивить их внезапным морозом, пробрался под его дырявое пальто, снятое с умирающего от холеры бродяги, ударил по костям. Собака перестала трястись в его объятиях, и лишь он сам, казалось, задрожал ещё сильнее, несмотря даже на то, что Беатриса пыталась передать ему остатки своего тепла.

В подвале дома напротив погас свет. Он закрыл глаза и сжал рёбра собаки с такой силой, что та жалобно заскулила.

\- Кто первый?..  
…умрёт?

Беатриса взывала – умирать не хотела.

\- Иди отсюда, - со злостью выплюнул он, отталкивая её от себя. - Живи. 

Псина посмотрела на него несчастным взглядом и почти что побежала от него в другую сторону. Перед глазами всё плыло; пальцев ни на руках, ни на ногах он давно чувствовать не чувствовал. Опустил вниз мутный взгляд – и увидел пятна крови на земле.

Услышал в голове:  
«Она провалилась в игре „кто умрёт первым“?»

И упал на колени.

* * *

\- Посмотри на меня.  
\- В кабинете отца висел дагерротип твоего деда? У него лицо было, как и у папеньки? Доброе и порядочное, а внутренности – что у дохлой крысы?

Вдох-выдох.

\- И как я раньше не замечал?  
Вдох.  
\- Ты сам такой же – хотя подавал большие надежды, Шерил.  
Выдох.  
\- Когда это началось? Когда, после смерти матери, твой отец начал заходить в твою спальную и, под предлогом того, что просто заботился о тебе, трахал тебя до кровавых разрывов?  
Вдох.  
\- Или…  
Выдох.  
\- Или же…  
Вдо…

Отпечаток тяжёлой отцовской длани на собственной щеке едва ли почувствовался в первое мгновение, но потом разгорелся, как от калённой кочерги. Растерянно хлопая глазами, Вайзли положил руку на место удара. В чужом лбу всё ещё мерцал третий глаз – его собственный, и оттуда смотрел на хозяина заинтересованно, _как на чужого_. Вайзли долго глядел прямо в этот золотой зрачок, а после – рассмеялся.

\- Виноват. Заслужил.  
\- Посмотри на меня.

Отвести взгляд от зрачка было тяжело, но ослушаться приказа отца было ещё тяжелее. Вайзли посмотрел прямо в его глаза, ловя там не ненависть и злобу, а сожаление и растерянность. Выдавил улыбку и обнял его за шею, прижимаясь обнажённым телом к нагому телу отца.

\- Есть вещи, которые не должен видеть никто – даже ты.  
\- Когда же ты уже поймёшь, - с лёгким раздражением ответил Вайзли, с силой вцепившись в чужие волосы и ловя чужой удивлённый выдох своей шеей, - что от меня теперь ничего не скрыть. Не по моей воле, отец.  
Почувствовал руки на своей спине и поддался вперёд, прижимаясь ещё крепче. Напротив бронха тяжело билось чужое сердце – слушать его и чувствовать было так приятно.  
\- Ты был там – ты переродился со мной, как Ной. _Ты переродился мной._  
\- _Я не чувствовал своих мыслей_ , - глухо ответил Шерил. Был так близко – задевал губами влажную солёную кожу. – Не чувствую.

Наверное, лет через сто, когда Вайзли переживёт это воплощение Дизая – а Вайзли обязательно его переживёт – он повесит в своём кабинете дагерротип отца, с виду – опасного и бесчестного, а внутри… а внутри – такого же. 

\- Ты чувствовал мои мысли, - ответил Вайзли. Хотел добавить: а я – твои, но они, отцовы мысли, в этот момент говорили только: «Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime tellement», и разрушать сейчас что-то словами было бы нелепо.

Осталось только самому подумать _Je t'aime aussi_ , недоброго, бесчестного, уже не подающего никаких надежд; и понадеяться, что Шерил сможет их почувствовать.

Комментарий к Я люблю тебя за то, как ты подавляешь меня, когда насилуешь  
Аджна - третий уровень чакры в индуизме, расположен между бровями; иными словами - третий глаз  
Анахата - четвёртый уровень, сердечная чакра, "чакра любви"  
Je t'aime tellement (фр.) - я так тебя люблю  
Je t'aime aussi (фр.) - я тоже тебя люблю


End file.
